


between you and a good place

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, slight d/s play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s one of liam’s favourite places to be, right there in between zayn’s legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between you and a good place

**Author's Note:**

> For Safaa (unfortunate17) because she was suffering from the porn edits at Tumblr. Er. All porn, really. ~~(I promise to update Domestic this weekend)~~

it’s one of liam’s favourite places to be, right there in between zayn’s legs. he breathes in the smell of salt and heat, breathes out with a dart of his lips on the wet dickhead. fingers sharply scrape up the curve of his skull and liam gets it, knows that zayn has been dying for it. knows this from his trembling thighs, spread wide to offer himself to liam, from the little whimpers that would sound like ‘please’. the way he stares at liam, eyes wide and black, and how his tongue would dart out to lick his lips every other minute.

and liam has barely done anything, just has zayn’s cock in his grip. a teasing smile curls the edges of liam’s lips, heady with more than lust. he keeps his eyes on zayn as he lowers his mouth down on him, wrap around it like it’s a tasty lollipop, and zayn gasps and arches prettily from the bed, long eyelashes fluttering.

this time liam is the artist, drawing shapes with his tongue on the veins of zayn’s dick, coaxing the pink blush to darken on his skin. zayn thrusts his hips up gently and liam lets him do it once, twice, three times, opening his mouth wider until he feels it prod the back of his throat. (the first time he’d gagged, and zayn had apologised whilst laughing, but liam isn’t anything if not determined; the next time he’d made zayn cry with his dick down liam’s throat.) he’s learnt to adore the feeling, to swallow around that hard obstacle, and he drags his lips back up slowly with just the barest hint of suction. zayn moans, and the bed shifts as he pushes himself up, leaning back on one hand and staring down at liam with his fingers in his mouth.

‘d’you like the view?’ asks liam, voice rough, skating his lips along the prominent vein, then back up, then swallowing him down again.

zayn nods, head lolling to the side. in this position, he can’t move his hips anymore but liam likes that, likes it when he’s the one doing everything to make zayn mewl with pleasure.

‘say please, then,’ says liam teasingly, fingertip grazing down zayn’s balls and lower.

‘please,’ zayn mumbles instantly, teeth sinking on his lower lip. ‘please, li. please.  _please_.’

liam licks his lips. his own dick is so hard it’s painful but zayn first. (always.) ‘good boy,’ liam says and goes to town. he swallows zayn back in, lips curled inwards, and then a hint of teeth when he sucks on the head of zayn’s dick, salty pre-come on his tongue. liam’s hand jerks him around the base, the other pressing two fingers against zayn’s puckered hole. he’s not going in, just rubbing his fingertips in small circles.

his eyes flick up to zayn, who is biting down hard on his knuckles, whimpering around them. liam sucks him in deeper, drags the rough of his tongue down on him, then curls it on the way back up. he hums, swallows around zayn. his jaw is aching and he can hardly breathe but liam loves this, how he’s making zayn fall apart. he releases zayn abruptly, ignoring his wounded cry, and ducks down to play with his balls. he breathes in the smell of him, so good and dark, and just circles his tongue around zayn’s hole, getting his fingers wet in the process.

‘liam, i, i want – ’ zayn groans, head falling back with a ragged gasp.

‘tell me what you want, baby,’ liam croons out. he drags his tongue up over zayn’s balls.

zayn’s dick twitches. ‘let me come, please. i can’t – i need to – ’ his words get lost in a moan as liam suddenly pushes two fingers in him, curling to get to that spot he’s long ago memorised. he consumes zayn down his throat at the same time, swallowing mercilessly, and then zayn’s coming, scream trapped in his chest as his arms shake and his fingers tear at the blankets. liam drinks him all in, moaning at the taste, and he can finally, finally reach down to touch himself. he muffles his grunts into the slick inside of zayn’s thigh, hand working hard and fast over his dick. zayn’s kitten-soft cries echo in liam’s head, the image of zayn trembling in orgasm imprinted in the backs of his eyelids.

he bites down on the soft skin as the tightness in his belly becomes unbearable before springing open in a rush of dizzying pleasure, wetness spilling over his fingers. he blinks away the delicious lethargy and crawls up over zayn who’s fallen back on the bed, eyes closed and a smile tilting his lips. liam kisses his forehead, then his nose, then his mouth, sharing zayn’s own taste with him. their fingers entwine, their bodies slot together, and  _this_ , here, is where liam would like to be in forever. (home.)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is <3333


End file.
